Choice
by Riku's World
Summary: His eyes showing sympathy and…sadness to you…   you were denying your own feeling… this love-feeling which you couldn't tell anymore, whether it's grudge...… or love… Read this  :D ReaderxSpanner's fic only for you !
1. I Hatred

**Choice**

(I. Hatred)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Spanner x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: Me dun haft KHR and you coz me is not deserve it, but me do own the plot~ :D

Warning: OOC, grammar error^^

A/N: Spanner's time! Sorry that I couldn't post Yamamoto's 11th chapter along with this one sine I'm still busy :D but enjoy~!

You felt annoyed as the glimpse of morning lights which piercing between the curtains that opened little in the middle, moaning before finally you let out a deep yawn. You finally had a chance to get a revenge since you didn't sleep for a week only to complete the machine which Lal Mirch requested, but 1 hours? You gonna kill someone today…

A knocking sound appeared and a voice followed after, "(Y/n)-san, are you awake?"

Great God, so if you were not annoyed by the morning's sun then this young Vongola will do the favor, huh? You couldn't help but to cover your half naked body with bedcover and proceeded to the door only to see the young Vongola standing there, with the same sheepish smile carved…same…like his older self which you missed so much.

No, no, it was not like you had any 'special' feeling towards him, but since that day after he took you from the darkest part of the world… you began to admire him… but now he was gone, replaced by this clumsy-looking younger self of him…Sawada Tsunayoshi…

"How can I help you, Tsuna?" You smirked to the brunette while greeting his Guardians who standing beside him, one was sending you a raging glare; one other was playfully greeted you back with dentist smile.

The brunette began, "W-well, Reborn-san told me to wake you."

Sighed in defeat while playfully ruffles the Young Vongola's brown hair, you responded, "Understood, give me 10 minutes to prepare myself. You won't a stingy mechanic, aren't you?"

After they walked away, you quickly proceeded to the bathroom and took a quick bath, slightly remembering the most annoying thing that you really felt this morning. Not that you lacked of sleep since you were used to this and not because of that young Vongola too, but because of that person… the one who nearly make you do a suicide.

You lifted your hand while caressing your wrist, many scars were there, and symbolizing that you've tried to kill yourself in the past, yes, before Vongola saved you. You were such a weak person back then, both physically and mentally… As the water drenched from above, you secretly murmured…

"_I won't cry…_"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well… so you want me to make a communication device?" You flatly stared at Reborn who was now sitting on Bianchi's tights.

The baby smirked at you in a threatening way, he was truly didn't have any different with his older self. To think that many people would come here and identified themselves as the people from ten years ago world, you couldn't help but wondering about the theories despite that you didn't have any interest in time machine or something like that.

"Yup, since Gianini is already making the others'. I want you to make Tsuna's, as soon as possible."

"I understand, I'll make it right now."

"Hmph, and I give you a challenge… make this in one hour."

Your eyes widened, he truly was the same person as Reborn from this side… with a smirk you quickly walked to your private mechanic room. This room where all of your dreams were developed was your treasure, there was no way you would let the Millefiore destroy it…not your dream, not your savior's dream…

Inside that room, Hibari was standing while his cute bird sat on his shoulder, letting out a cute chirp as you closed the door and approached the man, "My machine is not your toy, Kyouya… What are you doing here?"

Calling him Kyouya didn't mean any special meaning behind it, it just that you used to call everyone with their first name no matter how much this man who were in the same room with you and that loyal right hand man refuse it so much. But in the mean time, they gave up and let you call them as you like.

"Hmph…nothing…" the man with the purple suit walked away to the other side of your workshop, continued to amuse himself with your invention.

You couldn't waste any second taking care of this ignorance cloud-person, so you began to take all of your tools and sat on the empty floor. After you spend several minutes to think about the design and functions, you began to take the tools you need, but when you started to make it, the man approached you.

"I want this…"

You took a slight glance to the thing he mentioned, such a weird person for planting an interest to your creation…since the one that he brought right now was a simple model of box which you innovated using the same theories with the original box, inside that box was an artificial animal… an aerial squirrel if you weren't mistaken…

"Okay….just take a good care since it's not completed yet…"

"Ohoo… so you are planning to complete it? Like the original box…?"

"You sure are talking too much today, are you sure you didn't eat anything wrong?"

"I'm just getting excited…"

You looked up to Hibari's obsidian eyes with your own (e/c)'s orbs and smirked, "Yea, I know… if our calculation is the same…then …"

He responded you with his devilish smirk, "Hmph…"

Both of you weren't patient enough…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Just like a prophecy, everything in your head happened as the Millefiore infiltrated because of the stupid low device that Glo Xinia put inside Chrome's bag. And now you were enjoying the show as Hibari really wipe all the Millefiore's army inside that big hall, you wish you could join the fight since not only as a mechanic, you were also a combat head officer in Vongola with bare hand as your weapon… not denying the fact that Ryohei from this time was formerly your short-period student.

Put that aside, you really poured all of your attention at the laptop which was showing the process of the infiltration, of course the infiltration at Millefiore's base. While the others were enjoying the same show as yours at the monitor room, you stayed at your workshop that was still in a mess because of the special communication device you made in 55 minutes. A big strawberry cheese cake was accompanying you as praise from Reborn to be able to work like an insane freak in high speed…

You shouldn't underestimate the young Vongola's powers, their powers almost on par with their TYL'S selves and now they were beating Millefiore's officer one by one of course by Ryohei from this time and Lal Mirch were assisting them, their power boosted up… but things wouldn't get this smooth… Byakuran was a clever one, and you could say that he might be calculating something which you wouldn't notice at all…

One thing that you calculated was that Tsuna would make a way for the others to proceed to the next area by making himself fight Gola Mosca replacing Lal Mirch who fainted after a fight with Ginger Bread. The one thing that you never calculated was after Tsuna's defeat, the signal was down and you guessed that someone had shut the signal off. Making your way to the monitor room to meet the others, you started to work on the computers there while using your laptop as the main computer, letting Gianini assist you for recovering the signal.

Once the signal recovered and you could got back in touch with Tsuna, you heard another voice beside him and then when the monitor back to normal, your eyes widened in shock, making Gianini calling you for a several time but was ignored by you since you were so focused at the blonde-haired man sitting there…at him…Spanner…

Activating the microphone which you could use to talk through the headphone, you said "So you join Millefiore… it suits you much… Spanner."

"You know him?" Reborn sharply asked you, but seeing your trembling self, he couldn't help but hold himself to ask any further.

But you broke his sympathy and said with a flat but sharp tone, "I know him VERY well…"

"I won't ask any further…. So, (Y/n), can you think a way so I can communicate with that mechanic?"

"Yes, I installed the hologram device in the headphone, so if you stand here, your image will be transported and they can see you." You prepared the devices and everything then let Reborn stood up on the device while the other devices projecting his image.

Tsuna was surprised at first, but then he realized that it just a hologram, you change your glance at the blonde one who now was staring at Reborn's hologram with no expression at his face, peacefully sucking his rounded lollipop with a careless manner.

They went on with their mafias businesses while you were trying you best to not remember your past, not again, not when he shred your life and dream…not when he shred your feeling…to pieces, shamefully playing with you like an innocent doll.

You were going to make him so death there, he dared to convince Tsuna to take him after he tried to make the brunette completed the x-burner, that's your invention but he just doing things he likes and modified the system…not that you thought his version was way better than yours…but he was always like that…always… stealing your invention…and made it as his…you hated him so much.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The limit of your anger was at the top of your limit as in the end, he and Shouichi were in fact Vongola's allies and then Byakuran appeared at the monitor, telling them to play 'Choice', you remembered those game which was really popular in your college those days…

With tools on your hands, you arrived at where Reborn told you to, to where Spanner and Shouichi were. You were thinking of how good Reborn was to make you go to the place where the person that you hated the most…but it was no use to think about that any further, because that deadly game will take place in no time… But really, that Millefiore was so screwed, to think that the time machine would be broken because of the explosion from earlier…

"Ah, (y/n)-chan… it's been a long time!" The redhead approached you, with a welcoming smile carved on his face. In your memories, he was always been this warm and welcoming….

With a forced smile, you greeted back, "Y-yes… it's…been a long time… Irie-kun…"

The redhead paused his step with a kind of surprised expression, he never thought that you would call him with his last name, you always called him by his first name back then. Shouichi wondered whether that event really made you to become like 'you' he saw right now.

You didn't even bother to call the blonde who sat 5 meters beside you and only started to repair the time machine, the quiet atmosphere didn't make you down or something and in fact it was not you that was bothered by the atmosphere, but it was Irie. He couldn't even concentrate in his work, poor Irie as his stomachache made his life sadder.

"Oi…"

You heard his call, but you pretended to not hear it, only focusing to your work…

"About that earphone… I think that's good…"

"Hn."

And the atmosphere become worse, you could see the image of snow mountain there.

As one hour passed, you found something that probably was the main cause of this device malfunctioning and you quickly said, "I found the cause…"

You were surprised of Spanner's sudden appearance, he was very quick and you were wondering about how he could walk that fast from sitting. And yet, his body was so close to you, he sure was growing into an attractive man…

"Hn? Where?" he asked, while tried to peep into the hole you made before you checked the device. His body touch yours and you couldn't took it anymore as you quickly walk back and cursed him in your mind, was he trying to do something to you? To think he would make his gap so close to you… did he ever think about that event… looking at his poker face wouldn't give you any answer…

"Look at the cable… I think it's burnt…and the scratch at the core…the device can't produce it's own power because of that…" You explained, hoped that you weren't mistaken…

"Hnn… you're right…" he flatly responded as he tilted his head to you, connecting his eyes to your (e/c) eyes. His eyes showing sympathy and…sadness to you… No, you weren't going to be tricked anymore…even if you were denying your own feeling… this love-feeling which you couldn't tell anymore, whether it's grudge… or love…

**~TBC~**

A/N: Glad I did it right, hahaha. As usual, thanks for reading, review please~! :D


	2. II Why?

**Choice**

(?)

By: Riku~  
>Pairing: Spanner x Reader<p>

Disclaimer: Me dun haft KHR and you coz me is not deserve it, but me do own the plot~ :D

Warning: OOC, grammar error^^

A/N: Finally back~ ^^ I'm sooo dying with all those college's stuff… TTATT but I managed to update, yay~ 3 so enjoy~!

oooooooooooooooooooo **Flashback **oooooooooooooooooooo

"Spanner~, look at this music player! I modified it so it can change shape!" you ran to the blonde quickly, cheerfully showing your innovation to him and smiled widely.

The blonde couldn't help but to stop eating his favorite instant curry by placing the plastic spoon on the plate and took the music player you showed to him then immediately observing it like both of you always do.

"Hn… good…"

"Really?"

"But you need to add something here and here… and then…" , and he went on with his explanation, he was so knowledgeable and you really liked that, in fact, he was your crush ever since both of you met. He never looked down on you just because you were a girl and he never thought that a girl wouldn't be capable as man in mechanic, yes, that was what you thought at first….

One day, you decided to confess your feeling to him, you really couldn't hold it anymore as it might going to explode in every minutes as every time you saw him, your feeling become more intense than before. So you sent him a letter that telling him to come to the assigned place you've chose…

You waited for him while sitting on the bench, hopefully he would come as soon as possible. 3 hours passed since the assigned time but you still waiting, holding your tears and keep believing to him… Shouichi told you that Spanner had the same feeling too, but… was that true?

As a sound which calling your name appeared, you quickly lifted your head up and was going to smile to the man you've waited, but in reality…it was not him… you must be mistaken….so you were planning to wait from him again.

"Isn't this (S/n) (Y/n)? hahaha, I'm wondering why you are sitting there." Said the man, he brought along his friends and there was 6 of them. You felt the urge to runaway because you felt something strange from this gang…but just when you stood up, one of them grabbed your wrist and stopped you from running.

"Well, well, waiting for Spanner aren't you? Haha, pitifully, he won't come for you."

"How did you know he won't come?" You tried to struggle, but the man who was holding your hand was far to strong.

"He told us to send his message to you because he's too busy with his project, hahaha!"

You could have thinking about those possibilities, after all his interest was only the mechanic.

"What do you want? Let me go!" you yelled to the men.

"In fact, we do have some business too! So, what's it like to be rejected? I recalled that he said he doesn't need any girl friend right now, and about how filthy you are to become a mechanic."

"Yup, a girl like you is only need to be man's slave. Hahaha, I think you don't have to become a mechanic, see, you have a brighter future if you quit!"

You still trying to struggle, "Fuck off! I love mechanic! I won't quit!"

"I see that you're talking big huh? For becoming the third best mechanic of the year, hahaha, I think I need to help you to quit!"

Your nightmare was coming true as the man forced you to lie on the ground and they started to open your button after dragging you along to the grassy ground. Lucky you, they didn't paid attention to your free leg as you kicked one of them from you, preventing them to touch you any further.

"Damn you bitch! I'll make you incapable of holding tools anymore!" said the man you kicked as he came with a wooden block in his hand before he landed a punch to your face, making a bruise while blood flowed from your mouth, seemed that you scratched your mouth.

"H-hey! Aren't you going too far?" said his friend, still pressing your hand to the ground, hard.

Without responding to his friends, the man hit that block right on your wrist, both of left and right one. You screamed inside as they covered your mouth with handkerchief, feeling the pain become worse as you could hear the cracking sound from your right arm, slowly becoming null, you couldn't feel anything…

You heard someone was coming and the men were running away in fear, leaving you helplessly lying on the ground after beating you while their insanity taking over of their mind…one of the seven sins, envy. Your mind was unclear as some thoughts came up…did he hate you for you would become a rival to him? Did he told all this man to beat you up? Did he…want to shred your dream…? You tried to shake your head, tears flowing as you tried to not thinking of that cruel reason…but why…why could that men know about your meeting place? As the place that you want to meet him was the secret place for you and him to spend time together while working on some projects…

You tried to stand up, completely forgot about your hands state and only focusing to him, to Spanner… that night was so cold…so quiet as it felt like a dead city… you kept moving forward to see him, wonder if you saw him, you could get your answer…

As you arrived to Spanner's room, the door was slightly opened and you could hear his voice, chatting with…Shouichi. You wondered about their topic so you tried to hear their conversation.

"Spanner, what do you think of (y/n)-chan?" Shouichi asked while playing with his laptop.

"She's good…"

"Really? Hahaha, anything else?"

"Hn… she isn't suited to become a mechanic…"

Your heart throbbing fast as fear slowly drifting your mind….but you forced yourself to hear more…

"Eh? Why? She's good in mechanic right? Are you afraid that she will become your rival or something?"

"I don't like her…"

His voice was playing on repeat in your head, there was no way…he would did something like that…. He wouldn't do something like that… he wouldn't tear you up…. He wouldn't be that evil… he wouldn't…yes, he would…. He destroyed all of your pieces in just one day…what a frightening man he was…

And after that, you passed out, making a sound in front of Spanner's room as both of them found your beaten up self, wondering what could have done to you…as they quickly bring you to the hospital…but in the next several day just when you finally woke up after a long sleep, they found no one there, you were not there…as if you were hidden by the God… and they didn't took too long until they knew what had happened to you, but you still gone…with hatred being set in your mind.

oooooooooooooooooooo **End of Flashback **oooooooooooooooooooo

You woke up in shock, your eyes widening and you were breathing hard while tears continue to flowing swiftly. You couldn't help but to gripped your sheet tightly while your body was not trembling and you didn't know how to stop it as your fear coming again. For how many years had passed since you dreamed a whole event? Usually you never dreamed about that this clear, was it because of him? Because he suddenly appeared after you tried to forget him all these years. Wait? Did you really forget him…?

"You finally awake…" a sound beside you made you jumped on the spot while sitting, you must be cursed to dream about the same man who was the first one greeted you this morning….

He approached you to hear your respond as he squatted in front of you, you must have fallen asleep somewhere…but what you saw is your workshop and you didn't remember about visiting your workshop before you fell asleep… You become speechless after that shocking dream and because of your unclear mind.

"Hnn, so this is your workshop…" he observed the surrounding of your workshop which was full of your invention placed neatly there.

Inhaling a deep breath, you finally calmed, "Why are you here?"

"I slept here."

"I don't remember of giving you any permission to sleep in my workshop."

"That baby told me to…since I don't have a room to sleep."

You face-palmed in your mind and continue, "Please get out… I'll ask Gianini to lend you a room…."

"…I'm the one who bring you here…all the way…last night"

"I'm not asking you to bring me here… you don't need to take care of me…" You gritted your teeth and tightly gripped your fingers, why he was so kind to you?

He stared at you and then sighed before standing up, ready to leave the room before said, "You've changed…" then he left, leaving you become more enraged by his words.

You quickly wiped your face with your hand while wondering that he was the one who covered you with the sheet you hold right now, then you kicked the sheet from you, considering it as a bacteria after being touched by that man.

"It's your fault dimwit…" you murmured to yourself, feeling somehow embarrassed for showing him you weak side…you wondered again if he saw you were doing something in your sleep while having that nightmare…did he saw you cry?

**~TBC~**

A/N: Ok, I'm kind of melancholy right now… since I wonder if my story is not good this time… TTATT so, maybe I'll make it short, hahaha… well, review^^ and thankies~


End file.
